Moedar and Otosan
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: Follow the life of Kiku and Zoey (fem! Netherlands) as they welcome a baby into the world.


Zoey and Kiku were the most unlikely couple. Zoey was a very serious person, a woman of simple tastes. Kiku was a quiet but polite young man. Despite being opposites, they somehow made it work. Their relationship was oddly cute. And through this, came a special gift.

"Kiku, can I show you something?" Zoey leaned against the refrigerator. Kiku was cutting up veggies in the kitchen. He perked up.

"What is it Zoey-kun*?" Kiku gave her a gentle smile.

 **(AN: Kiku refers to her using 'kun' because of her tomboy personality)**

"Here, please don't freak out." Zoey handed him a picture. Kiku looked over the photo. It was an ultrasound. He gasped and looked up. Zoey was hiding her face in her blue and white striped scarf.

"Oh my. Zoey-kun! This is wonderful. We're having a baby!" Kiku pulled the tall caramel haired woman in for a hug and then going up on his tip toes to cup her cheeks and kiss her. Zoey's face turned a deep red color.

 _3 months_

At her three-month mark, Zoey started to show just a little bit. Today was the first ultrasound Kiku would be attending. Zoey wore a white sweater with blue jeans, brown boots and her scarf. Her hair was throw up in a messy bun. Kiku sat next to her in a black sweater, pale red pants, and sneakers. He was reading a manga.

"Miss Honda?" A nurse called out. Zoey nudged Kiku and stood up. The black-haired man gasped but quickly followed. The nurse took them back.

"So you're three months along, correct." The nurse smiled. Zoey nodded slowly, shyly pulling her tan trench coat closer.

"Morning sickness hasn't been too bad and she's been able to keep most of her food down. Although, we've already gone shopping for better pants." Kiku spoke for Zoey.

The nurse chuckled, "She's a lucky one. Most women have horrible morning sickness. And she's barely showing, even luckier." She took them into an exam room and instructed Zoey to lay on the bed as well as pull up her sweater. Kiku had to help Zoey become comfortable with showing her stomach. This was an issue that occurred at home as well. Once Kiku calmed her nerves and got her to pull up her shirt, the female nurse applied the clear gel to her bump and grabbed the mechanical wand. She moved it around Zoey's stomach as the couple waited anxiously for the baby's first hello. Not a moment later, a fast-paced beating came from the monitor.

"Is that . . ." Kiku was in awe.

"Yes. That's your baby's heartbeat. It's very strong. And the babe looks healthy." The nurse nodded. Kiku's eyes sparkled. That was their baby. This made him even more excited to become a parent. He glanced at Zoey to see her reach out and lightly touch the screen. Zoey never showed much emotion but he could tell she was entranced by seeing their child and very happy. The nurse scheduled their next appointment and dismissed them.

When the two came back to the waiting room, a blonde man with green eyes was there bouncing in his seat. He jumped up when he saw Zoey.

"Big sister!" He grinned and pulled Zoey in for a hug. The woman huffed but returned the embrace.

"Hello Issac. You really didn't have to come here. You could've just gone to our house." Zoey sighed deeply, ruffling up her brother's hair.

"I know, I know. But I was eager to see you, I just had to meet you here!" Issac grinned.

"Since you've come all this way, Issac-san, why don't we go out for lunch?" Kiku suggested.

Issac gasped, "Yes! I'd love that. I know the perfect place."

"Is it a breakfast place?" Zoey blinked.

"Well yes! You know I love waffles." Issac laughed.

"Good, I'm starving and I want some pancakes." Zoey nodded.

Issac puffed out his cheeks, "No waffles?" He pouted.

"You can spend the night and make waffles in the morning. I just bought some more waffle mix." Zoey rolled her eyes.

Issac hugged her again, "Deal. Oh! Do you mind if my girlfriend tag along?" He smiled.

"You mean Isabella? Brother, you know she annoys me. Even if she's been my best friend since elementary school." Zoey groaned.

"Please!" Issac pleaded.

Zoey rubbed her temples, "Oh whatever. She can come. I don't care."

Issac grinned, "Thank you big sister! I promise she won't annoy you that much."

 **xXx**

"Zoey!" A tall woman with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes jumped up from her seat at a booth. She wore a red crop top with a white jean skirt and black wedges. Her hair was up in a perfect ballerina bun with strands of curls framing her face.

"Hallo Isabella. No hug attacks. I'm pregnant remember?" Zoey held her hands up. Isabella nodded and pulled the dirty blonde in for a simple, quick hug.

"So are ya hungry? I got you some pancakes with pear jam." Isabella smiled.

"You know me too well, hormonal or not." Zoey blushed slightly. She may always get annoyed by Isabella but the girl knew her better than Kiku and herself did, second to her brother Issac.

"Of course I do! We're besties after all." Isabella winked.

"Zoey-kun, you have a soft spot for Isabella-san." Kiku chuckled, "I'm sure you know her as well as she knows you."

Zoey scoffed, "Sh-shut up Kiku. I don't care about her." She huffed.

"Lies, all lies!" Issac said in a sing-song voice. Isabella giggled and poked Zoey's cheek.

"You love me, admit it. I'm like an honorary sister to you." She smirked. Zoey smacked her hand away and looked away. Isabella simply laughed and sat in the booth with everyone else. Everyone became a bit more excited when the food came, especially Zoey and Kiku.

"They may say they're opposites but they're more alike than they think." Isabella chuckled.

"I know. I find it adorable!" Issac cooed.

"What are you two talking about?" Zoey blinked.

"Nothing!" Issac and Isabella smiled.

 **This is just a cute little story with some NedPan and a hint of SpaBel. And I bet you're wondering,** _ **why all the Nyotalia?**_ **I'll tell ya why: I have nothing against male pairings. However, it is easier for me to write out a couple when they're a hetero pairing.**

 **Plus lots of people hate or don't understand the Nyotalia characters so I'm writing stories with more Nyotalia character to give them more love. And I love looking up names. I use the website for looking up names. It's run by Disney and has lots of cool names. Anyhow, until next time my fellow hetalians. Hasta la pasta! ~Churro**


End file.
